The great majority of recliner chairs manufactured today utilize a footrest or ottoman that is mounted on a linkage mechanism which moves between a retracted, folded position below the front portion of the chair and an extended position projected forwardly from the front of the chair. The extended position of the linkage is, of course, used to place the footrest in position for receiving the feet and/or legs of the occupant of the chair as he sits in TV position or an advanced reclining position.
It is highly conventional in the recliner chair industry for footrest linkages to be made from a series of steel links pivoted together in an articulated fashion so as to be operable, for example, in the manner of a lazy-tong or pantograph linkage. Moreover, the footrest proper or ottoman is typically supported by two footrest linkage systems each connected to the footrest at one end and mounted to the chair frame at the other end. When the footrest is in the extended position, both footrest linkages are usually exposed along their intermediate portions. This exposure can present a potential hazard particularly to children or domestic pets should their extremities become caught between the links as the links fold towards closed or retracted position. Additionally, if the edges of the links are exposed, accidental striking against the exposed edges may cause injury to persons particularly in cases where, for example, the manufacturer has inadvertently failed to smooth or roll the edges of the metallic links during the manufacturing process.
Conventional footrest linkages have also suffered over the years from being unsightly. Thus, while considerable advancements have been made over the years in the overall styling of recliner chairs as well as in the arrangement and operation of the linkage systems thereof, virtually no improvement has been made to the footrest linkage from the standpoint of safety and appearance. While various flexible covers have been attached between the footrest and the chair frame to cover the space therebetween when the footrest is extended, these covers, by necessity, do not extend laterally sufficiently to conceal the footrest linkage for otherwise, they would interfere with the operation of the linkage system. The result is that today the footrest linkages of recliner chairs still stand as an eyesore in contrast to the advanced chair styling which surrounds the same.